how can you love me?
by xXihaveocdXx
Summary: Bella is poor and meets Edward at a resteront. They fall in love. What happens when bella has to go live with her father? Will bella find someone new? Will Edward?
1. my life

**a/n: i own nothing.**

**so, this is my first fanfic! plz comment good or constructive help. but plz keep nasty comments in your head. this story is not complete and SORRY for it being so short. i will update. i will finish. haha! i want 1 review at least, before i update. i will make dedications. so the more comments/reviews you make, you will have a shout out. and if you give me the most reviews i will use your name in the story. so when you are making a bunch of reviews leave your first name for a chance to be in my story!!! thank you!**

Miserable

BPOV

"Isabella! Why aren't you at work? Off. Right?" Renee was screaming at me. "Yes mom. I know what you said. I'm getting ready right now." I sighed as I grabbed my bag and headed to the door. " Bye mom see you at eight." I said. "Bye dear." My mom said from her bedroom. Why do we have to be so poor? Why cant we just be average?

"Oh! Hello Bella dear." Annie the restaurant owner said to me as I walked in the door. "Hi Annie." I murmured and walked to go grab my notepad. "Bella?" "_Yes_ Annie?"

"Table eight is waiting to be served."

"Okay I got it" I tripped as I said this and caught myself on the counter. "Are you o-?" I cut Annie off with a look. Then I turned around and grabbed my pen and walked out the door. When I turned the corner to table eight I almost passed out. There was a beautiful man with blond hair and golden eyes. He looked 30 years old, if that. Sitting next to him was a very kind looking woman with Carmel colored hair and bright blue eyes. On the other side of the blond man was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was curvy (I could already tell) and had long wavy blond hair. Her eyes were hazel and they _looked _kind. Next to her was a very large boy; he had one giant thick arm around the blonds shoulder. He had brown curly hair and green eyes. Next to him was a tall lanky guy with blond hair, he had hazel eyes also and if I do say so, he was good looking. Next to him was a pixie like girl; her hair was short and black, with golden eyes. She looked like she could be a very good friend. What I saw next to her practically stopped my heart. There sat a god. The most beautiful thing on this entire planet. He had bright green eyes and a strange bronze color hair that was al over the place yet, completely perfect. I gave myself a mental slap before they noticed me gawking at them. "hello I Bella and I'll be your server today." I said shyly. "hello bella I Carlisle, this is Esme," he pointed to who I guessed to be his wife. "emmett is the big one," Emmett smiled. "this is Rosalie, the blonde. Jasper the tall one, and Alice the one with short black hair. And Edward." Edward! I gave myself another mental slap.

"Hi. To you all." I could feel the heat on my face. Of course, I was blushing. "What would you like to drink?" I asked trying to distract them from my blush. "Hm. I'll have a red wine please." Carlisle. "I'll have the same." Esme. "Me too." Rosalie slapped him. "Root bear," he sighed. "Me too." all the rest said at he it time. "Okay." I said and turned. That's when I really looked into Edwards's eyes. And he was looking into mine.

~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~

when i walked around the corner to bring the cullens their food i noticed lauren and tyler in the table next to the cullens. great. i walked past them and gave the the cullens their food. when i was about to walk away, edward winked at me. i gave him a little smile, blushed and walked away. as i walked past lauren i tripped on something. then all i saw was the floor getting closer and then it went black.

**a/n: i know! cliffy! remember, 1 review before i update! have a great sunday**

**love,**

**Scarlett**


	2. is it you?

**(a/n: sorry it took me a little bit. I would like to dedicate this chapter to****; MegxCullen**** (check out her story **_**my guardian)**_

**she gave me really great advise and you to pixidancer22! I am really happy I got 5 reviews! Lol! Lets try to get more!**

I woke up to see a wire in front of my eye and other things, but it was too blurry to tell what. As I blinked a few more times I could see more clearly. I saw Carlisle writing on a clipboard, and Esme with her hand on Carlisle's back. I looked to my right and saw Alice on Jasper's lap, talking to Rosalie, who was leaning against the wall with her head on Emmett's shoulder. Then I looked more to the right and saw Edward (I swear I almost fainted) he looked worried, more worried then the rest, which made my heart flooder.

As soon as Edward's eyes met mine, his face perked up and sighed.

"Bella, you scared me you haven't moved by yourself since you fell." His eyes twisted in pain as he remembered.

"Really?" I asked. My voice was raspy and dry. "Wh-what happened?"

"Bella, you fell at the restaurant and we brought you here," Carlisle gestured his arm around the room. "We called your mom, she is at work. Don't worry Bella you only got a minor concussion you can leave once we unhook you." He smiled at me when he was done.

"Bella! You can come to our house and I can give you some clothes to wear! You cant wear what you did last night," she shook her head as though I was a disappointment. I felt my eyes tear up and I looked down. "Bella? I'm sorry I didn't mean to ma-" I cut her off.

"It's not that. It's just, how am I going to pay for this? I don't have any money. That's why social services might take me away…" I trailed off. They didn't need to know my tragic story.

Before I knew it everyone was close around me and Edward had his arms around me. Then I noticed my vision clouded up with tears.

I sighed and Edward unwound his arms from around me.

"Don't be sad." He said softly. His velvet voice made each word he said, my new favorite one.

Then something hit me. Edward? As in, Edward Mason?

And Alice Brandon? His half sister?

"Edward Mason?" I asked, eyes wide with shock.

"I was wondering if you would recognize me." He smiled his crooked smile that I always loved.

"Edward!" I screamed and threw my arms around him. He hugged me back. I then realized, that Carlisle had taken off all the cords attached to me. I began to sob into Edwards shoulder. I was just so happy.

I looked up from Edwards shoulder. "Alice?" I whispered.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" she looked at me with pinched eyes. "Bella!" she ran up to me and pushed Edward out of the way. I hugged her back immediately. "Bella! You have changed so much! I didn't even recognize you. You are coming back to our house. I haven't seen you since we were ten! she then pulled me up and toed me into the bathroom to change.

~*~*~*1 hour later*~*~*~

"Bella, I will explain to Carlisle and Esme later. For now we are going to spend a week together. We can give your mom a free vacation. You will stay with us." Alice had been talking for the hole car ride while Edward and I stared into each others eyes. Having our own private conversation.

"bella, Edward, I have to go to the bathroom. I will be out in a few minutes." Alice said using her hands to stop us. **(a/n: ok, so Bella, Alice, and Edward knew each other when they were ten and younger. They were best friends. Edward and Alice got adopted, and Renee left Charlie a year later. Bella hadn't seen Edward and Alice since.) **

we told her ok and she left to the bathroom.

" I missed you." Edward said when Alice closed the door to the bathroom.

"I missed you too." I whispered. Edward and I had crushes on each other when we were kids but we were both to chivken to admit it. I still had a crush on Edward. That doesn't explain what I did next though.

**I know! Cliffy…. Sorry I don't have a lot of time to type. But hey, at least I am!!! Ok so now I want at least 3 reviews before I update. Please have them be good or constructive, not mean. Thanks!**

**Love, **

**Scarlett ;D**


	3. there was a shock

I had always liked Edward. And he liked me too. But now, I don't know how how feels. So I wanted to know.

I leaned in and our lips met. There was a shock as our skin made contact. But I didn't pull away.

And neither did he.

Edward kissed me back. My fingers traveled up to his hair and knotted in wrapped his arms around my waist and I immediately felt safe.

All to soon I heard the toilet flush.

I ripped away but Edward just held me to him. I relaxed remembering how we would do this when we were kids.

"aww. You guys look so cute!" alice squeeked. I just got up and ran to her.

" I missed you so much alice!" I began to sob.

"bella, bella its ok we love you. We will never be seperated again!" Edward and alice said this at the exact same time.

They all lived happily ever after!

(a/n ok srry guys but this will be the last chapter I am going to make a new story. I think y'all will like it better anyway. The title will be is life supposed to be this bad? Plz read it!)


End file.
